


Everybody Loves Souji

by Chaos Fox (ChaosFox)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/Chaos%20Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song challenge that would fit Yosuke and Souji so well and helps them sort out their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Souji

“Well hell sees her shadow in my backseat,” Yosuke sang as he walked down the empty Samegawa River, headphones placed firmly on his ears and umbrella in his hand to shield him from the rain. “and her friends all standing right in front of me.”

“Hmm?” A silver haired boy that goes by Souji, was fishing at the Samegawa River in the rain, trying to catch some rare fish that only could be found in rainy weather, turned to look up at the light haired brunette further up the bank singing rather loudly. “Yosuke?”

“World-wide from the Cimarron to Turkey,” Yosuke continued. Souji abandoned his fishing and grabbed his umbrella so that he could catch up to his ‘partner’. “open up sayin’ everybody loves me!”

Souji had caught up to the boy and was about to tap Yosuke’s shoulder but as soon as he caught Yosuke’s voice and smile he decided against it and decided to enjoy the boy’s voice instead. It was rare to actually hear Yosuke sing so he was going to enjoy the surprisingly good singer’s voice.

“And you don’t have to make a sooound, cause they got what you need.” Yosuke sang with the biggest smile on his face. He did a little skip and Souji had to hold back his laughter, no matter how much he may see Yosuke with his headphones, whether it was in the T.V world and fighting shadows, or just when he would walk alone down the path to school before he noticed Souji and took off his headphones to talk with the boy properly, he couldn’t get used to how much that smile that he had make him so happy.

“Oh. Oh. Oh oh oh.” Yosuke sang rapidly snapping Souji out of his thoughts. “Got love for the people that have warned you. God love all your sentimental virtue.”

Yosuke laughed a bit at that. How many times have him and his friends entered the T.V world warning people not to deny their shadows? How many times have they had celebrations at Souji’s for saving someone, or thinking they solved the case? It was weird how this song fit the whole Investigation Team and their adventures so well. How it fitted Souji so well. And as soon as those thoughts entered Yosuke’s head, he suppressed them and continued on in the beat of the song. He knew it was wrong to suppress emotions, but he really didn’t want to get into the confusing thoughts that seemed to tag along with his best friend and partner’s name.

“Eight balls with the takers that’ll make you, lay cards with the lovers that’ll hate you.” Yosuke continued as the smile reappeared on his face.

Souji arched his brows when he saw Yosuke stop smiling for a moment and obtained a pink tinge across his cheeks. Yosuke only really blushed when he was talking about idols, when he turned around and saw the boy thinking of what Souji probably thought was a cute girl or when he had some sort of idea on how to pick up girls and going into some little fantasy or hopes of what would happen. He may be thinking about one now and would tell Souji at school all about it and drag the silver eyed boy in on the adventure as well.

A sharp pain of emotion hit his stomach as Souji realized how little he liked the idea. No not a little like, but a strong dislike to the whole idea of Yosuke trying to pick up girls in Okina. Souji knows he felt this emotion before, but without Yosuke on telling him about it or a confused Kanji asking why they would want to do something like that he had little to distract himself with except the singing Yosuke who looked like he was about to dance any second. Not like a singing and dancing Yosuke wouldn’t be distracting to him though.

“And you don’t have to make a sound, cause the got what you need.”  Yosuke continued on, oblivious to the silver haired boy behind him had obtained a strong blush of when the thought of Yosuke singing and dancing entered his mind. “What you need. Make you say Oh my!”

And now Souji’s blushed deepened as Yosuke began to dance.

“Feel’s just like I don’t try! Look so good I might die!”

Yosuke did a little twirl. Lucky for our silver haired protagonist, who was absolutely not looking at his best friend’s butt, Yosuke’s eyes were closed and did not catch his partner looking at him.

 _“Oh God I was nearly caught looking at his butt.”_ A flustered Souji thought. _“Wait that’s not the problem here. Why was I looking at his butt?”_

“All I know is everybody loves me!” Yosuke was facing away from Souji yet again and was now doing small headbangs and a skip here and there. “Head’s down, swinging to my own sound.”

And now Yosuke was swaying his hips to the beat of the music. Souji had to turn away to make sure his blush didn’t cover his entire body. He didn’t know why it would or how he knew it would, but he just knew he would be red with embarrassment.

“Flashes in my face now! All I know is everybody loves me!”

Loves me? Souji stopped and had the thought roll around in his head. He knew what love was. He had to since he got so many love confessions from girls and even a couple of guys in all the schools he transferred to because of his parent’s job, so that he could easily let them down and not to hurt their feelings. Every time someone told him that they loved him he never felt any inner heat or joy from it. He was flattered of course, but he usually never felt the same way and over time the word became just that: another word to be used. He didn’t feel any giddiness or anxiousness when he heard the word love, so why was the word affecting him now?

“Well, I play music don’t stop till I turn gray. Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade, he had a beautiful child named her Desiree. Hope I’m remembered for the things that I never made!”

Yosuke lost some emotion in that, or he had too much emotion. He didn’t know! His thoughts had gone into the Souji Seta territory and now he was stuck thinking of silver haired friend while singing this song. It wasn’t weird since Souji was the heartthrob of the whole small town of Inaba. He had girls drooling all over him and the two had found several every time they would go to their shoe lockers or when while he was with Souji girls would come up and confess their love to him. However, that wasn’t what was making Yosuke all confused and somewhat flustered. Oh no. It was the fact that he always felt jealousy and anger whenever it happened. And it wasn’t toward Souji! The only time he was ever was jealous of Souji was because he came to Inaba and he was automatically everyone’s friend and seemed to be able to get an awesome power and become leader in a matter of days.

But Yosuke was over that. The two were equals now after their fight at this very place, down by the river bed. What he was jealous of was of the girls that would confess to his partner or leave him love letters in his shoe locker. Why the hell was he jealous of some girls? In all honesty he should be jealous of Souji again for all the girls begging to be the handsome boy’s girlfriend. But nope! Yosuke Hanamura, the totally straight best friend of Souji Seta, was jealous of the girls flirting with Souji and not of Souji getting all the girls. That’s what made the boy so confused. And when he thought of Souji alone he got a strange feeling that he couldn’t explain or refused to understand.

“’Cause you don’t have to make a sound. When they got what you need.” Yosuke continued yet again trying to get the thoughts out his head and failing miserably. “Make ya say! Oh my! Feels just like I don’t try. Look so good I might die.”

Souji at that point had begun to examine Yosuke in great detail. He looked at each part of Yosuke’s body, trying to memorize every single detail he could as if he did it could help him understand the confusing feelings he was having as he looked at the Prince of Junes. Though in contrary to what he heard from others he found Yosuke to be quite attractive for a guy. He wasn’t buff, that was for sure, but he was still of a good build that went a little on the skinny side and his legs were nice as well from all the running and out speeding shadows didn’t help him.. He made sure to skip describing the boy’s butt, because he was sure he would be getting the blush he had just lost back. And though he couldn’t see Yosuke’s face right now he could easily call it back from memory. He had messy light brown hair with complementing chocolate brown eyes that always lit up when Souji called Yosuke partner. Not to mention the small freckles Yosuke had that you couldn’t see unless you got really close.

That wasn’t what made Souji so confused though. Ok Yosuke’s body was a part of it but it was more of all the other stuff Yosuke did.

Yosuke on the other hand was of course thinking of Souji when he sang that part. Souji was handsome, no doubt about it. He was decently build. He had to be since he was on the Basketball team. He had silver hair, which was somewhat weird but it worked for him, which was put into a bowl cut which would look weird on anybody but Souji. He had silver eyes with gray flecks that would be impossible to see unless you studied Souji’s eyes, which Yosuke would not admit he did one time. They would widen and brighten every time the dork would see a cat walking around or when Yosuke would come up and talk to him.

“All I know is everybody loves me, everybody. Heads down, swaying to my own sound. Flashes in my face now.”

Souji noticed the blush return to Yosuke’s face and this time found it rather cute before jealousy over the whole trying to pick up chicks entered his mind again. He accepted it as jealousy by now and he was beginning to see why he was so jealous of the girls Yosuke flirted with back in Okina. Why he was so content with listening to Yosuke sing and dance in front of him. Why he felt so happy when Yosuke hugged back when the headphone wearing boy was crying or when he stopped calling him by Seta and started calling him Souji.

How Yosuke, out of everyone on their team seemed to understand him the most. How he knew he needed a shoulder to cry on when Nanako was in the hospital and came back once everyone was gone to give him that very shoulder or how he knew he would confront Adachi in the T.V world. He didn’t know why it made him so happy and elated whenever Yosuke asked him if they could hang out or study together. When Yosuke stammered when he lied or how he blushed when he was embarrassed. How he always seemed to stick his foot in his mouth, or how he always was excitable when it came to doing stuff with music. Not to mention how Yosuke would take in Souji’s feelings into account and would let Souji do some complaining for once. He had no idea why it made him so happy when he thought of Yosuke or how he entered Souji’s thoughts all the time, until now.

Yosuke was, as Yosuke is, still jumbled up in the whole confusion of emotions that came with Souji in his mind. He didn’t know what was going on anymore in his head and now he felt like his feelings for Souji were changing. Not to mention he can’t decide if he likes it or not yet either was completely infuriating him. Not to mention if he decides he really does feel that way about Souji, which he totally doesn’t, he would be panicking day and night if Souji would like him back, or might snap one day at the helpless shy girl who is finally confessing her love to her incredible Souji senpai.

“Everybody loves me. Everybody. Everybody. Oh. Everybody. Everybody.” Yosuke sang and with each one, though it sounded just like how the song put it, there was a hint of sadness in Yosuke’s voice as it made him realize something.

 _“Everyone loves Souji! I love Souji! Shit! Wait thoughts!”_ Yosuke thought.

Oh who was he kidding? He was in love with Souji Cat-dork Seta. Souji was perfect in every single way and at the same time he wasn’t. Souji was both top of his class, one of the best athletes in school, an amazing actor, is friends with everyone in town and the leader of the investigation team. But that wasn’t what made Yosuke love him so much. Yeah all of that stuff about Souji is nice and he could see why people would fall for him in that way. The things he loved about the silvered hair teen were little tiny things that most people didn’t seen the cool looking teen do. Like how Souji would always head to the Samegawa everyday just so he could feed the cats here the fish he caught at the river, how he can’t say no to someone in need, how it was hard to get him up in the mornings, how he taps his foot after drinking coffee as the caffeine hits him hard sometimes, or how the list goes on and on and on. Not to mention Souji accepts Yosuke for all his flaws.

But Yosuke knew he could never have his partner. Everyone loved Souji and the boy could end up with anyone if he tried hard enough. So why would one of the most perfect human beings in the world want to be with Yosuke, the prince of disappointment, of all people? He had the top idol Rissete wanting to date him after all! Not to mention even if Souji swung his way, would he even want to after all those off handed comments he made to Kanji about his sexuality and probably not just offended Kanji but the whole team as well.

“Don’t need my health. Got my name and got my wealth.”

Yosuke felt like sobbing at that moment. He finally got through all the confusion he has been having all the way back from when the first rescued Rise just to find out he basically had no chance with his partner. Though he would feel pain if Souji fell in love with anyone else, he knew he had to be his friend and partner first and potential love interest second. Souji’s feelings before his. So he’ll be the best partner he can be and cheer the one he loved on. He was pretty good at putting on a fake happy mask for customers at Junes, so he should be able to do that for his partner as well. After all Souji would do the same and tenfold for Yosuke.

“I stare at the sun, just for kicks all by myself.” Yosuke continued. He needed to be happy for Souji and at least he knew how he felt for his friend now and accepted it so that their next possible adventure in the T.V would cause his shadow to come out and admit all of what he felt in front of everyone. Yeah that would be embarrassing.

“Lost track of time, so I might be passed my prime.”

Souji, who had been standing a ways away from Yosuke thinking about his feelings of said boy, had realized he was now quite far away from his new found love, as corny as it may sound, and decided to catch up with him.

“But, I’m feeling oh so good. Yeah!” Yosuke sang. Even though he felt the exact opposite. Oh how he felt the exact opposite. Man was he glad no one else was at the Samagawa to see him look like he was about like a girl for what would look like no apparent reason and out of the blue.

Souji stopped a few feet from Yosuke in shock. Yosuke was now facing the river and crying his eyes were closed and a few sniffles were drifting to Souji’s ears.

“Oh my! Feels just like I don’t try. Looks so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me.” Yosuke sang hoping to calm himself down from his own self-discovery. “Get down, swaying to my own sound. Flashes in my face now. All I know is everybody loves me. Everybody loves me.”

Souji took a few steps closer to Yosuke. Not close enough were Yosuke could feel him breathe, but close enough so Souji could hear what Yosuke was now singing under his breathe. Every part of Souji was ready to grab onto Yosuke and never let go. Seeing Yosuke like this was breaking Souji’s heart, it always did. He may not know what Yosuke was so upset over but he felt like he needed to hug him and never let go.

“Everybody, everybody.” Yosuke sobbed which caused Souji’s heart to feel like it was being ripped out. “Don’t you wanna… I said everybody.”

Souji had taken the final step forward toward Yosuke that put them as close as two platonic friends should not be. Yosuke didn’t seem to notice as the boy still had his eyes shut and was lost in thought.

“Everybody. Everybody, wooOOAH!” Yosuke shouted the last words as he was pulled into a firm hug. His umbrella and whoever had looped their arms, he presumed it was a guy, had looped around him.

He was about to fight back with a signature Chie kick to the groin to whoever had grabbed him like this until he saw the familiar gray umbrella that Souji always used in the rain. And then he saw the silver hair in a bow

“What the hell partner?” Yosuke asked as he unconsciously returned the hug. He didn’t need Souji doing this right now. Not right after he just realized that he could never have the beautiful boy holding him.

“You were crying Yosuke, what else was I supposed to do?” Souji whispered into Yosuke’s ear. He noted how Yosuke seemed to shift uneasily as soon as he did that but otherwise the boy didn’t move out of his grasp. “Are you going to tell me why?”

“Partner I…” Yosuke began to speak but stopped himself. He couldn’t tell Souji. How would he take it if his best friend that had proclaimed he was straight suddenly said, ‘You know Partner. Even though I made all those off handed comments at Kanji it turns out I’m really the gay one and I’m in love with you!’ At best Souji would let him down gently and still want to be friends with Yosuke even though he knew that another guy, his best friend no less, loved him. The worst case scenario, Souji would never want to be Yosuke’s friend anymore, which he really didn’t want. “N-no I can’t tell you.”

Souji pulled Yosuke away from him which Yosuke both thanked and cursed him for. Souji was looking straight at his face a worried expression was now on the usual composed face that the leader gave. When Souji began to study Yosuke’s eyes, the brunette had to look away. He hated lying to Souji, but he needed to do this to protect him and himself. Plus Souji was moving back to Tokyo in a couple of weeks or so, maybe by then he can learn to suppress his currently running wild feelings by then so that way he can greet Souji normally when he came back during vacations.

“Why not?” Souji asked as he leaned in closer.

“Because Partner… if I do…” More tears came to Yosuke’s eyes. Dammit! Why was he crying?

“Yosuke no matter what you say, I’ll always stand by you. We are partners.” Souji whispered. He hesitantly pulled a hand up and wiped away some of Yosuke’s tears. Yosuke tensed up from the touch. Dammit Souji why do you have to be doing this now? When he really couldn’t take it right now?

“No Souji! If I tell you’ll, you’ll.” Yosuke paused as he trembled in Souji’s arms tempted to press back into Souji’s arms and cry into his shoulders.

“Yosuke I’ll what?”

“You’ll hate me!” Yosuke suddenly shouted as he tried weakly to get of Souji’s arms and run away. Souji may be stronger then Yosuke but the brunette could definitely out run his athletic friend.

“Partner.” Souji whispered spoke in as he kept his arms locked around Yosuke. He wasn’t going to let Yosuke go, especially after what Yosuke said about the silver haired teen saying that he would be hated by him. “I could never hate you.”

“No! You definitely will hate me for sure!” Yosuke spoke trying yet again to get out of Souji’s arms. “Please Souji just let me go!”

Souji’s eyes widened at the struggling Yosuke in his arms. He knew Yosuke can overthink sometimes, another thing Souji found endearing and easily teaseable, but he didn’t think it would go so far as making it think Yosuke would hate him. Heck if Yosuke committed murder he would easily forgive him. So what would get Yosuke, who was smiling happily and singing to his song just moments ago, so distraught?

“P-please Souji. I can’t. I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Then I’ll prove it to you.” Souji spoke firmly.

“Ho-mmph!” Yosuke was about to ask, but he was quickly spun around and felt lips press against his. Not just any lips, but Souji’s lips.

Souji knew this was somewhat of a bad plan. He wasn’t really going to confess the same day he just figured out his own feelings. He was kinda hoping for something more romantic but he needed Yosuke to know now, because as soon as he let Yosuke go, that his partner would do his best to avoid him to make sure whatever little secret he had would not be dug up by him and he would be back on the train to Tokyo before he could say a word.

And what felt like infinity and just a few seconds at the same time the two parted. Souji blushed a deep crimson and turned his head away. Yosuke was standing still, limp in Souji’s arms wondering what the hell just happened.

“I-I know that you may hate me for this, since you don’t swing that way, but I had to let you know I could never hate you because I love you. I know you may not feel the same way but…” Souji was interrupted when his face was turned back forward and lips crashed against his. Yosuke was kissing him back.

“You dork.” Yosuke laughed once he pulled back. “You already made it all better.”

“Wait. You thought I would hate you because you loved me?” Souji laughed.

“Hey! It’s not that ridiculous! You were worried about the same exact thing with me!” Yosuke yelled with a blush on his face.

Souji leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Yosuke’s, “Yeah I guess that’s true. Good thing I had enough courage.”

“Dude you’ve been playing to many video games.” Yosuke laughed as he finally relaxed. “I’m just so relieved though. I really was worried.”

Souji laughed as he leaned up and kissed Yosuke’s forehead. The boy began to blush again as he stammered out that he wasn’t ready to do that in public or something he was insecure about. Souji just laughed again as he picked up both their umbrellas.

“Aw man! My umbrella broke!” Yosuke whined at the broken umbrella as it broke in half in his hands.

“We already are soak Yosuke.” Souji pointed out.

“I don’t want to be even more soaked!”

“Then stand under mine.”

Souji pressed closer to Yosuke as he propped the umbrella over both their heads.

“Thanks, partner.” Yosuke blushed as he felt Souji’s shoulder brush against his and how Yosuke’s nickname for his partner seemed to suddenly change all of a sudden.

“No problem.” Souji smiled. “Would you like to come to my house? It’s closer.”

“As long as you promise to cook up something fantastic like usual.”

“Anything for you, partner.” Souji purred as the two began to walk.

And if they happen to hold hands along the way, they wouldn’t notice.


End file.
